RollPlay: Pride of Vanderhorn
Plot Before the Eridon conquest of Gade Isle, the Vanderhorns were Dukes, but they have been since stripped of titles and land, now holding one small sad fishing village, Saramar, overlooking the south-side of Kell Isle. Grandma Bell Vanderhorn (75) is the matriarch of the family. Lord and Lady Vanderhorn (in their 50s) are off on their 35th anniversary vacation. The Vanderhorn siblings are all at one one morning, having breakfast on their small estate. A messenger arrives with a letter. The letter reveals that Heatstroke in the Hourglass desert has been overrun by a large demon army. The city where Lord and Lady Vanderhorn were vacationing. The sibling wonder if the demons are large or numerous. Grandma Bell is worried the Demons will be coming to Gade Isle. She tells her grandchildren to collect the ancestral weapons so they can defend their home. The weapons were hidden in the family crypt in Sarachow by their Great-Great-Great-Grandfather. The weapons are said to include some magic swords and a magic bow. The siblings set out in the Dartin Plain with Baggi leading the way. They run into some goblins, who typically stick to the Summer Wood. In the group of goblins is a war and they are pulling a canoe behind them. Baggi signals his family to go silent and to fan out. Paeter just charges in with a cry "For the Vanderhorn" as Gaston pretends to blow a Horn. A goblin hits Gaston with a bow shot, Gaston flees but 2 goblins chase. Paeter kills the goblin then heads to the next goblin as Baggi kills it with an arrow. Paeter slashes the goblin on top of the worg badly, causing it to retreat. Gaston keeps shocking grasping the two goblins chasing him, killing one, but ends up causing a wild surge and getting transported to the Astral Plane. Baggi kills another goblin with an arrow shot. Gaston then reappears and firebolts a goblin to death. The rest of the goblins flee without their canoe. Paeter inspects the canoe and it is poorly made. Paeter and Gaston carry the canoe with them. The family continue north-west towards Sarchow. They spot off the coast 8 ships heading South-East, the symbol on the sails is an eclipse on it. Baggi warns them not to look at the eclipse as it will hurt their eyes. Paeter salutes the passing ships with a cry of Vanderhorn, which is returned. An hour later Rowan spots smoke rising from the direction of Sarchow. The family go into down to see it is in fire and there is a ship in port with an eclipse sail. They sport a group of pirates heading towards their ancestral tomb. The family sneak towards the pirates using the canoe as cover. The pirates are inside before the family make it to the tomb. Paeter suggests they go in the hidden backdoor instead of the front door. Baggi runs up to the front door of the crypt instead. The pirates idenfity themselves as Maribel's Marauders. The family charge in to stop the thieves. Gaston casts sleep at the pirates, but a wild surge happens and Gaston is now afraid of Rowan and runs away. Rowan casts bless on Gaston, Paeter, and Baggi. A pirate, Willis, casts a command spell on Paeter to Strip, and Paeter starts to disrobe. The other pirates berate Willis for casting the spell. Category:Webshow